¡Oh, no! Me he convertido en… ¡¿¡Cho!
by PriNcEsS GrExXiE
Summary: Hermione está harta. Los problemas la agobian y no encuentra la salida. Una noche, mientras se quejaba del martirio que era su vida, se duerme deseando ser popular y bonita. Lo que no sabe es que al despertar no será la misma...
1. Los deseos se cumplen

Uno nuevo... Este no es el primer capi, es más algo así como la introducción. Posteriormente se irán alargando más los capítulos. Comparto créditos con Michelle... (Miss Potter). Reviews, porfa!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¡Oh, no! Me he convertido en… ¡Cho!**

- ¡Odio mi vida!- Declaró una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado, lanzándose dramáticamente hacia la cama.

- ¡Oh, vamos Hermione! No seas exagerada.- Una guapa pelirroja se sentó junto a ella, palmeándole la espalda.

- ¡Es en serio, Gin!- Le reprendió la castaña, sentándose también.

- ¿Ah, si¿Qué hay de malo en tu vida?- Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Pues bien… Para empezar no he salido con ningún chico desde Víktor Krum- Comenzó.- , todos los chicos creen que soy una sabihonda incorregible, y no consigo más amigos de los que tengo ya. Es decir, no hay nada de malo en ellos, sólo quiero… Ampliar mis horizontes. Nadie nunca me ha visto como lo que soy… Una chica.- Suspiró.- Y… Para colmo… El chico del que estoy enamorada es tan estúpido que ni siquiera lo nota.- Al decir esto último sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata.

- ¿Estás enamorada?- Preguntó Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Shhhhh! No lo publiques.- La acalló Hermione.

- Y… ¿Quién es el afortunado?- Preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Oh, él ni me mira… No como yo quiero.- Se lamentó y una lágrima furtiva escapó de la prisión de sus pestañas.

- ¡Ah, Hermione! Todo eso tiene solución. Podemos mandarle sutiles indirectas, notitas perfumadas, sonrisitas de miel… ¡Cielos, hasta podemos hacerte un cambio de imagen!- Ginny se había levantado y analizaba su rostro, preguntándose que look le favorecía.- Quedarás preciosa. Es un método infalible… ¡Funciona con cualquier chico!- Ginny se dirigió a la ventana.- A menos, claro, que el chico sea mi hermano. ¡En ese caso estamos perdidas!- Bromeó y rió alegremente. Se volteó hacia Hermione y notó que esta había comenzado a sollozar silenciosamente.

- ¡Oh, no Herms!- Se le acercó y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. - ¿Te gusta el tonto de mi hermano?- Preguntó, mirándola. Ella asintió y se lanzó a la cama de nuevo, llorando.

- Odio mi vida.- Repitió, con una almohada sobre el rostro.

- Vamos, Hermy… Anímate. ¿Qué tal una noche de chicas? Ya sabes, mascarillas, guerra de almohadas, tazones de helado gigantes…- Trató de consolarla, acariciando su cabello.

- No, Ginny… Por favor… Sólo quiero… Estar sola.- Pidió, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta. En cuanto Hermione escuchó que sus pasos se alejaban, sacó de su baúl la revista "Corazón de bruja" y admiró a la preciosa chica rubia que sonreía desde la portada.

- Como desearía ser tan hermosa y popular como ella.- Susurró y entonces se quedó dormida, con la revista contra su pecho…

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente la habitación con resplandores dorados. Había tres camas, y una sola chica reposaba sobre una. Se había quedado dormida lo noche anterior, hablando con Ginny. Entonces, alentada por los gorjeos de los pájaros en el exterior, se despertó y se frotó los ojos, adormilada.

"Cielos, debí dormir más de lo requerido. Ya es de día." Dedujo. Se incorporó lentamente y corrió los doseles de la cama. "¿Dónde estará la revista?" Pensó, volviendo su vista hacia la cama, cuya sábana era de un tono azul oscuro. "¿Azul oscuro" Se extrañó la castaña, levantándose rápidamente. Sus sábanas eran escarlata… O así lucían la noche anterior. Analizó detenidamente la habitación… Aquella no era la estancia de Gryffindor. Las cortinas eran azules también y el emblema de Ravenclaw relucía sobre ellas. Cada cosa estaba en su lugar y había junto a la ventana un estante lleno de libros cuidadosamente acomodados. Hermione apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, extrañada. Sintió este excesivamente suave.

- Que extraño…- Se dijo en voz alta. Entonces sintió un sobresalto…. ¡Su voz sonaba diferente!

- ¿Qué es lo que es tan extraño, Cho?- Preguntó una muchacha de cabello rizado, entrando por primera vez a la habitación.

- ¿Cho?- Hermione corrió al baño y examinó su reflejo en el espejo. Este le devolvió la imagen de una guapa oriental de largo y reluciente cabello negro. Lo siguiente que supo Hermione fue que perdía la conciencia y caía, demasiado impresionada para permanecer de pie.


	2. Lo que Cho haga los demás lo aprueban

Nuevo capi! Muxissisimas gracias a todos los q leyeron el fic! No creí que tendría tantas respuestas…

madridcc: Muchas gracias! Espero sigas leyéndolo.

Sakura Potter Rowling: Muxas gracias, nena! . Yo tmb me he leído un fic tuyo... Están geniales! Escribes súper… Espero sigas leyéndolo!

MoonyGem: A mi tmb me ha gustado! Y no tengo idea de donde la saqué… Yo tenía otra idea de un fic… Con Hermione y Cho, si, pero diferente. Que lindo q t guste.

TheNewJP1987: Gracias! Te prometo no dejarlo si tu prometes continuar leyéndolo.

Camille Nathair: Lamento decirte que este también lo he exo cortito! Es q… No me acostumbro a hacer capis tan largos! Lo siento, trataré de hacerlos largos a la próxima. Bsos!

Shuleriaenpote: Gracias x tu review! Nos leemos…

Celestana: Lo he seguido lo más pronto posible! Espero me leas…

Y, x fin… El capi! Jijiji… Los aburrí? No importa, ya llegó el gran momento. Reviews, plizz!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Despierta…. Cho, despierta…- Una voz que sonaba muy lejana trajo a Hermione de vuelta a la conciencia. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, no podía mover sus brazos y algo le caía sobre la nariz y le daba cosquillas.

- ¡Aaaaachúuuuuu!- Estornudó de improviso la castaña.

- ¡Agh¡Mi cabello!- Se quejó una muchacha de cabello oscuro rizado que estaba arrodillada junto a ella.- ¡Me has estornudado encima! Que asco…

- Lo siento…- Se incorporó Hermione, con mucha dificultad.- Tu cabello me dio cosquillas.

- Y bien… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Yo…- Entonces se detuvo. Su voz seguía sonando diferente.- Yo estoy soñando…- Susurró para sí.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.- Se apresuró a contestar. – ¿Podría… Te importaría dejarme un segundo a solas? Ahora bajo.- Pidió, analizando a la chica y percatándose por primera vez de que esta era Marrieta.

- Claro. Pero apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a clases.- Consintió la morena, saliendo de la habitación. En cuanto se dejaron de oír sus pasos Hermione se levantó y analizó una vez más su reflejo. La piel blanca y lisa, los oscuros ojos rasgados, la nariz respingona, los rojos labios y por último el largo, lacio y reluciente cabello negro que le caía por la espalda… Era Cho Chang, de la cabeza a los pies. Se admiró largo rato. - Soy hermosa…- Susurró.- O ella es hermosa… O era hermosa… ¡Cielos, que lío con los pronombres! Entonces miró su cuerpo. Esbelto y con curvas sutiles. Estiró el cuello de su túnica y miró al interior. - ¡Tengo senos!- Se sorprendió. - Wow… Y sin espinillas en la espalda.- Sonrió, observándose en el espejo.- Debo probarme algo…- Se le ocurrió de improviso y, sonriendo como quien estrena algo, se dirigió a la recámara de Ravenclaw y abrió el baúl que estaba junto a la cama en la que había despertado. Sacó varias túnicas de colores. - ¡Cielos, que guardarropa el de Cho! O el mío…. ¡Como sea! Veamos como se me ve esta túnica turquesa… O esta rosa… Esta verde botella tiene una pinta excelente… ¡Y que decir de la amarilla!- Se probó todas y cada una de las túnicas y desfiló frente al espejo del baño, admirando lo bien que le quedaban… - Bueno, ya es suficiente… Fui linda por unos segundos… Ahora es momento de regresar a la realidad.- Entonces, cerró los ojos y se pellizcó suavemente el brazo. Los abrió, creyendo que se encontraría de vuelta en la cama de su habitación en Gryffindor pero solo se encontró con su reflejo… O el de Cho… O el que era de Cho… (n/a ¡Yo también me hago un lío con los pronombres, , ) - ¿Qué diablos…..?- Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se pellizco por segunda vez, ahora más fuerte. - ¡Auch!- Se quejó. Abrió los ojos… Y seguía estando en el baño. - ¡Demonios!- Gritó. Comenzó a pellizcarse repetidas veces. - ¡Auch¡Ay¡Uh¡Ah!- Se quejaba.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó de improviso una chica rubia detrás de ella. Hermione… O Cho, más bien (n/a ¡En serio, que lío!) dio un respingo. - ¡Me has asustado!

- ¿Te estabas… Pellizcando?- Preguntó la rubia extrañada, mirándola fijamente.

– Ehhh… Yo… Favorece la circulación.- Inventó y salió rápidamente del baño. Se dirigió a su recamara y buscó su mochila… O la de Cho. La encontró sobre su cama. La abrió y saco muy rápido el horario de clases. – Pociones….- Susurró.- Así que comienzo con Pociones…

- No. _Yo _comienzo con Pociones.- La corrigió una voz familiar detrás de ella. Hermione… Bueno, Cho, dio un respingo por segunda vez en el día. - ¿Hoy es día de asustarme?- Preguntó molesta y se dio la vuelta. Lo que vio le dio un tremendo sobresalto que provocó que dejara caer su horario. Frente a ella estaba… ¿Ella? Bueno, no específicamente ella. Más bien su cuerpo… El cuerpo de Hermione estaba frente a ella. - ¿Cho?- Preguntó temerosa. Le asustaba un poco verse a si misma.

- Exacto. Y supongo que si yo estoy en este asquerosos cuerpo tú eres Hermione¿No?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?- Le preguntó.

– Pues verás… Hace no mucho tiempo, en un día no muy lejano (Ayer) esta era mi sala común. Por lo tanto, sé la contraseña y ubicación de esta. Sin embargo, hoy que desperté era una cerebrito… ¿Sabes como sucedió eso? Porque yo no tengo ni idea.

– Yo… No lo sé.- Admitió Hermione.

– Pues tendrás que averiguar como salir de esto, chica, porque tengo una cita que me costó mucho trabajo conseguir este fin de semana, y no pienso cancelarla.- Hermione la miró con interés. - ¿Con quién es la cita?

- Eso no te importa.- Espetó Cho, aunque sus mejillas se habían teñido de escarlata.- Deberías estar pensando en que haremos para volver a ser normales. Bueno, en mi caso. Tú estas perdida… - Añadió con crueldad.

– Yo… Propongo que se lo digamos a la señora Pomfrey y… - ¡No!- La detuvo Cho. Hermione la miró extrañada. - ¿Porqué no?

– Bueno… Podrían hacer preguntas extrañas. Mejor intentarlo nosotras mismas. ¡Vamos, chica¿No se supone que eres la más lista de la escuela?- La animó amablemente.

- ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo?

– Yo siempre soy amable contigo.

– Si, claro.- En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió por tercera vez. Una muchacha de cabello rizado negro entró.

– Cho, apresúrate o perderemos la…- Marrieta se interrumpió y miró fijamente a la Hermione falsa.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

– Ya me iba.- Sonrió la castaña y salió rápidamente.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

– No lo sé. Irrumpió en la habitación de repente.- Inventó.

– Pobre chica. Debería buscarse una vida social… ¡Es tan extraña!- Sonrió cruelmente Marrieta. Herm-Cho sintió que algo se removía en su interior.

- Claro…- Fingió sonreír también. – Es… rara.- Añadió, tratando de no sonar falsa.

- ¿Me acompañas al baño?- Le preguntó Marrieta. Cho asintió con la cabeza distraídamente y la siguió. Cuando entraron vieron a un grupo de unas veinte chicas de Ravenclaw pellizcándose mutuamente los brazos.

- ¿Qué les sucede?- Preguntó Marrieta, mirándolas fijamente. – Cho dijo que favorecía la circulación.- Contestó la muchacha rubia a la que Cho había visto en el baño.

- ¿Tú dijiste eso?- Le preguntó Marrieta. Cho asintió, avergonzada y miró el suelo. Marrieta la miró… Por un minuto pareció que con reprobación, pero después se acercó a la pandilla de chicas y comenzó a pellizcarse también. – Si tú lo dices, hay que hacerlo.- Sonrió.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Y fin! Que les parece? Decidí hacer algo así como "Si yo lo hago, todos también…" Opinen si les gustó! No olviden los reviews! They make me feel happy! . Bsos!


	3. Y yo que comenzaba a acostumbrarme

Bno... Nuevo capi! Muxas gracias a todos x sus reviews! Espero les guste este... Y disculpen de verdad la demora! Es que me había quedado en blanco... Este capi lo he exo en un día de inspiración, y, a decir verdad, es algo confuso... Espero lo comprendan! Ahora he decidido poner la perspectiva de las cosas desde ambas chicas. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó una chica castaña, con las manos en la cintura.- ¿Se piensan quedar ahí parados todo el día¿No tenemos clases, o qué?- La muchacha llevaba el cabello suelto, y le caía hasta la cintura en suaves ondas. Se había permitido maquillar un poco su rostro, algo de polvos faciales, brillo labial y rimel, y había acortado visiblemente la falda de su túnica. Frente a ella, dos chicos la observaban boquiabiertos, bloqueados por la sorpresa.

- Hermione… ¿Qué te has hecho?- Preguntó por fin Harry, recuperando el habla.

- Yo… Bueno, unos cuantos arreglos. Nada importante.- Contestó.

- Te ves muy bien.- Admitió el chico, sonrojándose.

- Si, si… Gracias. ¿Ya podemos irnos?- Los apresuró la muchacha, tomando su mochila y adelantándose a ellos, dejándolos plantados en medio de la sala común.

- ¿Qué diablos le ocurre¿Está en sus días o qué?- Susurró Ron, molesto.

- Pues… Luce muy linda.- Repitió Harry. Ron lo miró fijamente.

- Me gusta más cuando se porta linda también.- Musitó, y salió de la habitación detrás de la castaña, dando un portazo.

- Parece que ambos despertaron algo molestos hoy.- Dijo para sí el ojiverde al verse solo.

**

* * *

**

- Mmmmm… ¿Ya nos vamos a clases?- Preguntó tímidamente Cho, mirando a su amiga que se maquillaba en el baño.

- ¿Estas loca¿Piensas ir así a clases?- Le preguntó Marrieta, mirándola con desaprobación.

- Yo… ¿Me veo mal?- Preguntó la oriental, extrañada. Sus rojos y carnosos labios resaltaban sobre la tersa piel pálida, el cabello lacio estaba más reluciente que nunca y los ojos oscuros, coronados por espesas pestañas, parecían tener cierto brillo.

- No te has maquillado.- Le recordó la morena. Cho se encogió de hombros.

- No lo creí necesario.- Susurró. Todas las chicas que se encontraban en el baño dejaron sus estuches de sombras sobre el lavabo y la miraron fijamente, sorprendidas.

- ¿No… No lo crees necesario?- Preguntó una chica pelirroja, anonadada.

- No… Creo.- Vaciló la chica. Todas guardaron con rapidez el maquillaje y lavaron su rostro, desesperadas. Cho las miró, sorprendida.

- Bueno, seguro que hoy no es un buen día para maquillarse¿No?- Sonrió una rubia, secando su rostro y saliendo del baño. Todas asintieron y salieron detrás de ella, despidiéndose de Cho.

- Soy poderosa.- Observó la chica, sonriente. Marrieta la miró, extrañada.

- ¿Porqué no quisiste maquillarte?- Preguntó, guardando también su maquillaje.

- Hoy no es día de maquillarse.- Repitió las palabras de la rubia, dándose la vuelta. Marrieta la siguió, apartando el cabello de su rostro y contoneando las caderas al andar.

* * *

- Empiezo con… ¿Pociones¡Qué pésimo horario!- susurró Hermione, sentándose a la mesa a desayunar.

- Creí que tu horario te gustaba.- Observó Ginny, untando una tostada con mermelada.

- ¿Disculpa¿Alguien pidió tu opinión?- Preguntó bruscamente la castaña, mirando con desprecio a la pelirroja. Esta arqueó las cejas.

- Alguien despertó de mal humor esta mañana.- Musitó, dándole una mordida a la tostada que había estado untando. Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- Una pésima noche… ¡Créeme!- Le dijo a la chica, molesta.

- Te comprendo… ¿Peleaste con Ron?- La chica la miró compasiva.

- ¿Ron¡Por favor! Ese chico no me interesa en lo más mínimo.- Sonrió la chica, divertida.

- ¡Hey! Que tampoco te pases. Por más estúpido que sea es mi hermano.- Le recordó la pelirroja, mirándola con mal talante. La castaña se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- No deberías estar comiendo eso.- Reprendió a la Weasley, señalando su tostada.

- ¿No¿Y porqué?

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas calorías tiene?- Preguntó la chica, escandalizada.

- Pues… Las necesarias para pasar una mañana alegre.- Bromeó la pelirroja, sonriente.- Por cierto¡Muy bueno tu cambio de imagen!- Le alabó, mirándola bien.

- ¿Cambio¡Ah, esto! No fue ningún cambio, sólo… Decidí arreglarme.- Contestó la chica, indiferente.

- ¿Para mi hermano?- Le preguntó en voz baja la Gryffindor.

- ¡Que fijación con tu hermano, dios mío!

* * *

- Estas comiendo mucho.- Observó una chica de cabello rizado sentada junto a Cho. Esta se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo hambre.- Sonrió. Entonces un chico rubio se sentó junto a ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

- ¿Pasándola bien, amor?- Le preguntó el chico, de fríos ojos grises. Cho se ruborizó.

- Yo… ¿Draco?

- Si. Decidí venir a visitarte. No lo olvides… Viernes a las 6:00.- Le recordó, y luego de dar un furtivo beso en su mejilla se alejó rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Es guapísimo!- Le codeó Marrieta, viendo embobada como el chico se alejaba.- Y pensar que tuviste que rogar tanto por esta cita y ahora el es el que te lo recuerda. ¡Debes haber despertado muy linda hoy!

- Así que esta es tu cita, Cho….- Susurró la oriental. Justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos castaños que la observaban fijamente.

- Sal. Ahora.- Leyó en los labios de una chica castaña muy guapa, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Dio un respingo por cuarta vez en la mañana al darse cuenta de que era ella misma, o más bien su cuerpo anterior, el que le había dicho aquello. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de la Gryffindor.

- ¡Debemos remediar esto¡Ya! Mejor si antes del Viernes.- Le susurró la castaña en cuanto se alejaron del comedor.

- ¿No quieres faltar a tu cita con Draco?- Preguntó la oriental, maliciosa. Hermione la observó fijamente, sonrojada.

- ¡Eso no te importa! Tú hiciste algo para que esto pasara, y debes remediarlo.- Espetó la Gryffindor. Cho la observó, arqueando las cejas.

- Creo que fue un hechizo… Leí algo de eso no tiene mucho. Hay un antídoto, pero es una poción muy difícil de hacer y los materiales son complicados de conseguir.- Contestó la morena, mordiéndose el labio.

- Pues bien… Si no hay otro remedio, pásame esa lista. Conseguiré los materiales a como dé lugar. Todo para salir de este cuerpo…- Susurró la castaña, desesperada. Cho asintió con la cabeza.

- Te la daré esta misma noche.- Prometió. La castaña asintió, satisfecha y se alejó en dirección al comedor de nuevo.

- Y yo que comenzaba a disfrutar esto…- Susurró la oriental en cuanto la castaña se perdió de vista, suspirando nostálgicamente.


	4. ¿Una fiesta?

Lo sé, lo sé , lo sé!! Deje completamente tirado mi fic! Pero es ke la verdad había olviidado ke lo staba escribiendo… S… Y bueno… Tengo 15 años! Y muxas ocupaciones! U.U… xD… Disculpen, de verdad… Prometo comenzar a ser constante en la historia. Espero de verdad ke siigan la historiia a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad para con ella... U.U… (Me sentí cmo pidiéndole disculpas a mi profe! xD) Y ke disfruten tanto cmo yo disfruto escribiéndola… besos!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El fuego trepidaba en la chimenea dando un aspecto cálido a la Sala, donde varios chicos conversaban animadamente y leían sentados en los cómodos sillones azules.

Una chica de reluciente cabello negro analizaba su pergamino concentrada mientras mordía distraídamente su pluma de caramelo. En eso, una muchacha de rizado cabello oscuro se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Cho?- Le llamó en voz baja. La oriental dio un respingo y se apresuró a enrollar su pergamino.

- ¡Marrieta! Hola… Creí que estabas durmiendo- Le sonrió nerviosamente.

- Bueno, si, lo hacía… La falta de descanso puede afectar severamente mi piel. ¿Porqué no has dormido tú la siesta?- Le preguntó la chica con desconfianza

- Yo… Es que hacía tarea- Explicó Cho, señalando el pergamino que tenía en la mano

- ¿Tú? ¿Tarea? ¡Pero si ya sabes que Jerry Stingers hace la tarea por nosotras desde segundo grado!

- Si, pero… Tú sabes, últimamente no he tenido muy buenas notas y… Sólo quería asegurarme de que lo estaba haciendo bien- Declaró no muy convencida. Marrieta arqueó una ceja incrédula

- Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¿Supiste de la fiesta que están organizando los Slys de séptimo grado?

- No sabía que teníamos permitido hacer fiestas en Hogwarts…- La morena miró a Marrieta confusa

- o.O… ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi amiga?

- Yo… Lo siento, los exámenes me tienen algo estresada… (N/A: A mí si que me tienen estresada los míoos!! . )

- ¡Bueno, chica, pero si los exámenes nunca nos han importado a nosotras! Ya sabes que somos inteligentes por naturaleza, querida, por algo somos Ravens.- Cho miró a Marrieta con el sarcasmo pintado en el rostro pero esta, demasiado ocupada dándose aires de superioridad, ni siquiera lo notó.

- ¿Y dónde es la supuesta fiesta de los Slys?- Preguntó la chica

- ¿Dónde más? ¡En su Sala Común, es obvio! Comienza a las 8 pero iremos a las diez para llegar en ambiente- Contestó Marrieta.

- Aahh, en su Sala Común, claro… Y… ¿Cómo entraremos?- Preguntó con timidez la morena.

- Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?- Musitó, incapaz de creer tanta ignorancia en su amiga.

- Yo… Es que… - Cho vaciló sin saber que decir

- ¡Obvio que por la puerta, cómo todos! Y entraremos con nada más y nada menos que el grupo popular de Sly, claro está… Draco incluido.- Marrieta miró con complicidad a la oriental mientras esta sonreía tímidamente

- Y… ¿Nos han invitado ya?

- No. Pero está claro que no falta mucho para que lo hagan. Sólo tienes que hacerle ojitos al amigo de Draco, ese chico tan lindo y simpático que siempre te mira como embobado… ¿Zabinni se llama?- Cho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedar boquiabierta… ¿Acababa Marrieta de decir que Zabinni era lindo y simpático?

- ¿Zabinni?- Expresó sus dudas en voz alta

- Claro, claro, él – Asintió la chica sin darle importancia

- Pero… ¿No es Draco el chico del que estoy enamorada?

- ¿¡¿Enamorada?!? Querida, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- Marrieta miró a Cho escandalizada y le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

- Fiebre no tienes… ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó, preocupada.

- Si, si… Es que… Bueno, esa impresión me dio…- Cho titubeó sin mucha convicción

- Nosotras, amiga, nunca nos enamoramos. Creí que lo teníamos claro. Nos gusta un chico, lo miramos, sopesamos las posibilidades de salir con él… Si es lo suficientemente guapo y popular para ello, si tiene buena reputación entre las chicas, si su QI es apto como para no dormirnos con él literalmente… ya sabes, lo básico. Y si lo es salimos un momento con él… Unas cuantas semanas, lo suficiente para no parecer una zorra y no demasiado como para que se haga ilusiones contigo… Y cuando te aburre y el resto comienza a acostumbrarse a verte con él, cuando dejas de ser novedad entre los alumnos, lo dejas. – Explicó la morena pacientemente. Cho la miró con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par

- Y si… ¿Y si nos enamoramos de el chico?

- Eso, simplemente, no puede ocurrir.- Contestó con aire resuelto la chica y sacó un esmalte de uñas de su mochila

- ¿Rojo coral o palo de rosa?- Preguntó, como en un gran dilema mientras Cho la observaba anonadada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione se desperezó lentamente y miró al reloj que reposaba junto a su sábana. Las manecillas señalaban las 5 de la tarde.

- ¡Parece que alguien tuvo una tarde activa!- Sonrió una guapa pelirroja entrando a la habitación con un albornoz rosa y el cabello húmedo, cayéndole sobre los hombros.

- Oh, cállate.- La miró con mal talante Hermione, comenzando a odiar aquella habitación de detalles escarlata y oro.

- ¿Porqué tan malhumorada? ¿Son los exámenes los que te tienen así?- Preguntó Ginny sentándose en la cama y secándose la hermosa melena pelirroja con la varita.

- No seas tonta, los exámenes no me preocupan.- Contestó la castaña y se levantó a verse reflejada en el espejo de la habitación. "Estúpida facha de limosnera que traigo" pensó para si.

- ¿Qué los exámenes no te preocupan? ¿A ti, Hermione Jane Granger, los exámenes no te preocupan?- Ginny miró incrédula a la chica que había comenzado a cepillarse el pelo. La castaña asintió con aire resuelto mientras la varita creaba hermosos tirabuzones en torno a su rostro. – Mi inteligencia es suficiente, puedo hacerlos bien.

- Bueno, y al parecer tu modestia también lo es- Sonrió la pelirroja divertida.

- ¿Sabes de la fiesta que hay en la SC de Sly?- Preguntó Hermione, volviéndose hacia Ginny dejando un tirabuzón a medio hacer. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Algo supe de ello.- Contestó, evadiendo el tema.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?- Preguntó sin saber a donde pretendía llegar su amiga

- ¿Tienes pensado ir?

Ginny miró a la castaña con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Bueno… Yoo… No lo sé… ¿Porqué la pregunta?- Titubeó con nerviosismo. La castaña cruzó los brazos.

- Iré.- Declaró con firmeza. La pelirroja la miró anonadada.

- A… ¿A la fiesta de los Slys?- Tartamudeó

- Claro, tonta. ¿A dónde más?- Se giró a continuar elaborándose los rizos

- Bueno, no creí que tú quisieras ir… Tú sabes, eres una Gryffie… Y no cualquier Gryffie, eres Hermione… ¿Estás segura de ello, Herms?

- Claro que lo estoy, no seas estúpida. Me arreglaré, luciré linda e iré a la fiesta. Y tú vendrás conmigo.- Añadió, comenzando a maquillarse. Ginny la miró escéptica.

- Bueno, chica audaz, y se puede saber ¿Cómo piensa entrar a la fiesta sin invitación?

- Ah, eso es sencillo.- Hermione sonrió como si hubiese estado esperando a que le hicieran esa pregunta y, con un aura de misterio, se dirigió al armario y sacó un espectacular vestido color rojo pasión, con escote en la espalda, corte halter y una larga abertura por un lado.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? Es… Hermoso…- Ginny se acercó a admirar el vestido con asombro.

- Por ahí. Estaba de oferta. ¿Acaso no es bello?

- Claro que lo es. Aunque no veo relación con este vestido y el que te dejen entrar a la fiesta de Sly.

- Bueno… ¡Es lógico! Llegaré con este vestido y le coquetearé a Zabinni, ese chico tonto amigo de Draco. Es un facilote según escuché, seguro me deja entrar en seguida.- Contestó la castaña mientras guardaba de nuevo el vestido en el armario. Ginny la miró con aire gélido.

- Pues no te creas irresistible, chica. Si vas a ir a ofrecerte a alguien de la fiesta para entrar no cuentes conmigo. Por más buena que sea la fiesta no merece que me comporte como una zorra. Te desconozco, Hermione.- Declaró la pelirroja y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

- Aahh, lo que hace la envidia…- Suspiró la castaña.- Allá ella. Yo iré a la fiesta.- Sonrió y comenzó a pintarse las uñas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bueno… Fin del capi! Un poco corto, si… Disculpen, no ando muy bien de inspi… Pero el próximo promete muxo! Ya saben, una fiiesta, vestidos, maquillaje, muxas cosas para describir de esas que sólo a nosotras nos gusta describir… xD… Este es el fic más frívolo ke he hexo en toa mi viida!! xD Pero me agrada. Es divertido escribirlo. ) Espero sus reviews! Les gusta? Fue lindo? Frívolo? Divertido? Una mierda? Todo pónganlo en un pequeño comentario! PriNcEsS GrExXiE espera sus opiniones xD

Los amoo!!


End file.
